


Les métamorphoses du désir

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn, The Mindscape, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill explique à Ford comment jouer avec les propriétés de son espace mental - ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il a à lui apprendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les métamorphoses du désir

"Où ai-je pu mettre ce plan ?" peste Ford. Il fouille dans les nuages de papiers les plus proches de lui et les mélange encore plus. Lançant un juron sophistiqué, il contemple de loin les autres, un océan dans son paysage mental où la gravité n'est pas assez forte pour créer des piles.

"Trouvé !" s'exclame Bill, qui fait voler à lui un rouleau de papier lointain. Il l'agite devant Ford. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, IQ ?"

"Pas grand chose." répond Ford avec un sourire amusé, un peu honteux de son éclat cependant. "Merci, Bill."

"Tu devrais apprendre à les faire venir toi-même !" grogne Bill amicalement. "Tu en es capable autant que moi. C'est ton rêve, après tout."

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas aussi le tien ?" demande Ford.

Bill a un petit rire amusé. "He bien, tout ce qui est à toi est à moi, mais c'est ton rêve d'abord. Quand tu en auras marre de la théorie - et à t'entendre, c'est bientôt - je t'expliquerai."

Il est vrai que Ford est fatigué et que les plans ne sont pas la seule chose à se mélanger dans sa tête. Il continue pourtant à travailler, peut-être plus qu'il l'aurait fait sans cette perspective, en un embarras confus devant son avidité d'apprendre cela.

En un quart d'heure à peine, Ford est capable de faire virevolter son stylo par la force de sa pensée. Bien sûr, il est dans un rêve, mais cela lui rappelle son enfance, quand il testait en secret s'il n'avait pas des super-pouvoirs en compensation de sa difformité, et ce souvenir lui arrache un sourire.

"Tu voudrais pouvoir le faire en vrai ?" demande Bill du ton de celui qui connaît la réponse. "Ca serait plus dur, mais faisable. J'ai une idée de petite amulette... Mais déjà, il te faut voir plus grand, mon petit génie. Avec un peu de volonté et d'imagination, tu pourrais créer ou modifier des objets, mais avant tout, essaie de travailler sur toi. C'est ce que tu connais le mieux." Il rit. "Et pas de souci, si tu fais une bêtise, je réparerai."

Ford se concentre, regarde ses mains. S'il l'imagine suffisamment fort - il l'a déjà imaginé trop de fois - mais cette fois c'est pour de vrai et, fasciné, il observe des mains à cinq doigts attachées à ses bras.

Il lève les yeux vers Bill avec fierté, mais son sourire s'efface quand il réalise que l'oeil de la créature flambe d'irritation. Il a un moment de recul.

Puis Bill redevient aussi amical qu'à l'ordinaire, sa voix douce. "Désolé Fordsy. J'étais juste... un peu déçu, peut-être. Pourquoi vouloir être normal quand tu es extraordinaire ?"

"Je voulais simplement oublier ce que c'était que d'être un monstre." se justifie Ford, essayant de ne pas rougir.

"Un monstre ? Toi ? Tu veux dire quoi, Fordsy ?"

"Tu le sais bien !" En réalité, Ford n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour justifier, mais Bill peut certainement lire dans son esprit, y voir les années de brimades, de solitude et de regrets.

"Pas du tout ! Explique-moi. Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? Cela ne me dérange pas du tout, nous pouvons être monstrueux ensemble ! Tu en penses quoi ?"

"Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es tout le contraire !" s'exclame Ford.

Pourtant, son coeur a bondi dans sa poitrine et cette proposition le fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"Le contraire, c'est-à-dire exceptionnel, mais dans le sens meilleur que les autres ?" demande Bill, sarcastique. "C'est ce que tu penses ? Cela me rappelle quelqu'un."

Il virevolte autour de la tête de Ford, puis se place devant lui, le désignant distraitement. Ford prend une grande inspiration et lève ses mains.

"Nous avions dit," dit-il, "que tu réparerais mes erreurs ?"

Bill avance ses mains vers les siennes, à presque les effleurer, et Ford regrette ce "presque". C'est un sentiment étrange, une vibration dans ses mains, et Ford sent qu'il pourrait résister - c'est son corps, après tout - mais s'opposer à Bill n'est pas ce que son coeur veut, et sa forme naturelle semble fonctionner comme un attracteur.

Ses mains ont six doigts à nouveau, et Ford pourrait le regretter un peu, si Bill n'était pas en train de les toucher.

Les petites mains soyeuses frôlent chacun de ses douze doigts un par un, remontent jusqu'à une de ses paumes. Le contact, plus léger qu'une plume, ébranle Ford, lui fait frissonner tout le corps, lui paralyse l'esprit, fouette les battements de son coeur.

Il aime tellement Bill, trop peut-être, il a l'impression qu'il pourrait en pleurer, en perdre l'esprit.

"Fordsy," murmure l'esprit, caressant toujours ses mains. "Tu es spécial, tu es unique, et j'aime tout en toi qui me le rappelle."

Ford n'arrive pas à se souvenir d'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Il voudrait que ces mots résonnent dans sa tête pour l'éternité, que ces mains ne cessent jamais de le toucher. Il voudrait ressentir la douceur frémissante de ces doigts minuscules sur son visage, sur son corps... ses propres pensées lui font soudain honte, et il rougit de nouveau.

Puis Bill saute en l'air, s'exclamant : "Donc, la métamorphose ! Jouons un peu. Je n'ai pas fini d'expliquer !" et avec le contact qui se rompt, Ford se sent vide.

"Il y a des choses faciles," explique le triangle, "comme changer de taille..." Il devient minuscule, puis soudain énorme, surprenant Ford qui recule d'un pas. Il continue en riant. "Ou de vêtements." Un instant, son chapeau a de larges bords et s'orne d'une plume comme ceux de la Renaissance, pendant que son noeud papillon devient une fraise. Puis il porte une perruque et une longue écharpe qui flotte dans le vent. Enfin il redevient lui-même, ou du moins ce que Ford connaît de lui.

"Vas-y, essaie aussi !" lance-t-il d'une voix enjouée mais légère, loin de l'intensité s'il y a quelques instants. Ford pense pouvoir y arriver, mais son esprit toujours en émoi s'égare. Quels vêtements pourrait-il bien vouloir hors de sa blouse habituelle ?

Pourtant, il veut essayer, et se concentre alors qu'il n'a pas même encore fixé son choix. Et il se retrouve vêtu d'un costume raffiné qui ne lui va pas du tout - avec un chapeau haut-de-forme et un noeud papillon.

Il ignore comment Bill va interpréter cela, il n'arrive même pas à savoir comment lui-même le comprend.

"Oh, tu as bon goût !" plaisante l'esprit. "Il y a aussi des choses plus difficiles, que je ne te recommande vraiment pas pour commencer. Cela fait tourner la tête. Quand on en garde une, bien entendu."

Son oeil enfle, et un instant il est juste cela, un oeil immense entouréde cils qui ont l'air tranchants comme des aiguilles. Puis l'oeil se met à pleurer, jusqu'à en disparaître entièrement, et il n'en reste plus qu'un marais d'où sort une odeur douceâtre. De ce marais jaillit brusquement un énorme crocodile ou dragon, mais à la tête tranchée dégoulinante de sang ; puis il explose en éclats de devient toute une collection d'éclats de lumière triangulaires, scintillant comme un tableau d'art abstrait, qui le reconstituent lentement comme des pièces de puzzle. Ford se sent hypnotisé, et un peu nauséeux.

"Est-ce ta vraie forme ?" demande Ford. "Ce triangle ?"

"La vérité est un mensonge." ricane Bill. "Mais c'est la forme que j'aime le plus, donc c'est la mienne." Il volète jusqu'à Ford, lui mumure à l'oreille. "Si tu finissais ce portail et que nous nous retrouvions face à face, je ressemblerais exactement à cela - en un peu plus grand. Pas trop déçu, Sixer ?"

Ford remue la tête en signe de dénégation. L'esprit continue à chuchoter. "Par contre, j'ai un nom et ce n'est pas Bill Cipher. Mais si une créature de ton monde l'entendait, il tomberait en poussière d'horreur et d'extase... Je ne t'en dirai rien, je tiens à te garder..."

Ford frissonne, assez raisonnable pour ne plus aborder le sujet, malgré une fascination certaine.

"En parlant des créatures de ton monde," poursuit Bill, "elles devraient être assez faciles pour toi !"

Il devient un petit oiseau jaune, qui se pose sur l'épaule de Ford et lui picore l'oreille. Puis un chat qui saute à terre, des yeux non seulement sur son visage mais dans ses oreilles triangulaires. Il le fixe un instant avant de prendre forme humaine.

Les cheveux sont du même jaune que la forme habituelle de Bill - ou le chat, ou l'oiseau, et il porte toujours son chapeau et son noeud papillon. Il est juste un peu plus petit que lui. Sa peau est brune, les yeux brillent d'une lueur bleue, et le visage est fin. Un grand sourire déforme son visage - c'est la seule partie que Ford avait été capable d'imaginer. Il l'observe, fasciné, stupide.

Des mains prennent les siennes, et il commet l'erreur de baisser les yeux. Les mains de Bill sous cette forme sont longues et fines, gantées de noir, et elles n'ont toujours que quatre doigts pour saisir les siennes, comme un message - tu vois, je reste différent, moi aussi. Mais surtout, son corps est à moitié nu, et alors qu'il se serre contre lui, pose la tête sur son épaule, le corps de Ford réagit violemment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais !" s'exclame-t-il.

Bill s'écarte de lui. Ford grince des dents de frustration.

"Je joue avec toi." répond l'esprit d'un ton nonchalant. "Ne sommes-nous pas en train de jouer ?" Dans un nuage de fumée, il reprend sa forme habituelle. Ford tremble de tout son corps ; il tient debout probablement plus par les capacités mentales que Bill vient de lui apprendre que par la force de ses jambes vacillantes.

"Oh," s'amuse Bill. "Je te plais, sous cette forme ? Tu me veux ?" Il cligne de l'oeil. "Ah, les humains, et vos instincts reproducteurs bizarres... Dommage, je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre cette forme prochainement. Peut-être, si tu demandais très gentiment..."

Ford sent ses joues chauffer plus encore, et, sa langue semblant peser une tonne, articule péniblement son aveu.

"Tu me plais... sous n'importe quelle forme... sous ta vraie forme... je voudrais..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase. L'amour, le respect, et un désir qu'il ne peut pas nier le tirent dans des directions différentes, quoique mêlés, lui nouent les entrailles.

"OK, voilà quelque chose de nouveau ! Tu veux quoi exactement, Sixer ? Raconte-moi !"

Ford prend une grande inspiration. "J'aimerais... si tu voulais... Bill, je ne peux pas décrire comment je me sens à chaque fois que tu me touches. S'il te plait..." Encore une fois, les mots lui manquent.

"Où veux-tu que je te touche ?" demande Bill d'un ton réjoui.

"Partout." confesse finalement Ford. Il baisse les yeux, ne les relève que quand une petite main d'une douceur vibrante lui caresse la joue.

"Et tu ne crois pas mériter ça, Fordsy ?" demande Bill d'un ton affectueux. "Et pourtant..."

Une de ses mains glisse sous l'oreille de Ford, traçant des arabesques et des triangles sur sa nuque. L'autre se dirige vers sa bouche, lui caresse les lèvres. Ford plisse les yeux d'extase, embrasse cette main très tendrement. Encore une fois, ses jambes tremblent et il tombe à genoux, lentement, sans se faire mal. Le contact est si doux, si troublant, qu'il lui semble que les mains de Bill sont partout, dans son cou et sur son front, ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux et caressant délicatement ses paupières...

Il a soudain l'intuition qu'il y a beaucoup plus de deux mains ici, et ouvre les yeux, surpris et curieux. Bill est toujours en face de lui, mais autour de sa tête se tiennent plusieurs triangles identiques en cercle, dont chacun semble affairé à le faire ronronner comme un chat.

Bill semble voir son regard empli d'incompréhension. "As-tu un problème avec cela, Fordsy ?" demande-t-il malicieusement. "Est-ce qu'un seul est déjà bien assez ?"

Ford veut répondre, attend de reprendre son souffle quand une main lui effleure l'oreille. "C'est parfait." dit-il enfin.

"Si tu veux vraiment que je te touche _partout_ , je te conseille d'enlever tes vêtements."

Ford étouffe un gémissement d'envie. Il se concentre, comme Bill lui a appris, dissout ses vêtements dans son espace mental, ceux qu'il a créés comme ceux qu'il portait au début.

Il est nu maintenant, et il voudrait observer, comprendre ce qui va se passer, mais la version de Bill qui est devant lui tient toujours ses joues entre ses mains. "Regarde-moi." ordonne-t-il.

Et Ford ne peut qu'imaginer ce qui se passe quand il sent des petites mains satinées glisser lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui masser doucement les épaules, caresser son torse, effleurer ses tétons. Les caresses descendent encore sur ses fesses et son ventre et de nouveau sur ses mains, s'attardent au pli de ses genoux, remontent sur ses cuisses. Son désir enfle de seconde en seconde, et il a l'impression d'être touché partout, sauf sur son érection douloureuse.

Il se concentre sur l'instant, pourtant. Il se sent choyé, adoré, sous le regard de Bill, sous ce contact si délicieux et ni exceptionnel. Il voudrait que cela ne s'arrête jamais, aussi malgré les impatiences de son corps, il se contrôle, devinant que son orgasme sera la fin de quelque chose.

"Tu aimes..." murmure Bill. Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Ford essaie de lui sourire, mais il tremble et n'est pas certain de maîtriser ses expressions. Son coeur bat si vite qu'il semble une vibration continue à ses oreilles. Un doigt de Bill entre dans sa bouche ; il le caresse de sa langue avec vénération, avec reconnaissance.

"La prochaine fois," continue Bill, "je te laisserai goûter ma forme humaine si tu veux." Ford a un gémissement de félicité rien qu'à l'idée qu'il y aura une prochaine fois - peut-être pas seulement pour cela.

Des mains qui semblent humides et insaisissables se glissent entre ses fesses, entre ses cuisses. Il ne sent qu'elles, sans pouvoir imaginer le nombre et la forme des corps triangulaires qui doivent frémir comme des papillons.

"Et toi ?" demande Bill. "Tu voudras jouer à te transformer ? Je te vois bien avec des ailes, si jolies, sensibles, et délicates... ou tout ce que tu veux, peut-être que les humains préfèrent changer cette partie-là ?" Il cligne de l'oeil alors que Ford sent les mains qui caressent maintenant son sexe, halète, sanglote presque. Bill n'en semble que plus satisfait. Il poursuit : "Mais pour aujourd'hui, tu m'aimes comme je suis et je t'aime comme tu es, on peut en profiter, pas vrai ?"

C'est probablement quand il entend _je t'aime_ que Ford ne peut plus contenir son plaisir, entièrement bouleversé par son orgasme en même temps que par les débordements de ses sentiments et de son imagination, perdant le contrôle de tout son être.

"Je t'aime." murmure-t-il ensuite, des larmes de joie perlant à ses yeux. "Je t'aime plus que tout, je n'ai jamais aimé personne ainsi." Il invoquera à nouveau ses vêtements après. Dire la vérité est tellement plus important. "Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps."

Bill lui caresse les cheveux. Ford a encore du mal à réaliser qu'il n'a plus à compter, cela arrivera encore, et si tout se passe bien cela n'aura jamais de fin.

"Je l'espère bien, Fordsy." murmure Bill. "Je l'espère."


End file.
